


she wished

by madiowo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Lowercase, Suicide, This is really edgy, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiowo/pseuds/madiowo
Summary: thoughts, wishes, and final hopes.





	she wished

**Author's Note:**

> Please be cautious with reading!!!
> 
> i love you all!!!
> 
> warnings -  
> suicide

She was nothing more than just a thought.

A blow in the wind compared to her siblings.

Her siblings were so into what they did. What they did was save lives, people, and the world. In alternate, she did not do one single thing. 

She, of course, does not get thanked for this. She never gets thanked at all. She doesn’t even believe Mom has ever thanked her ( must be in her programming ).

She’s thinking about why and what she had to do to get out of her position as Number Seven ( v a n y a , g e t o u t o f v a n y a). Her face was red, obvious marks of still wet cheeks from crying. 

She rubbed her face with her uniform sleeve ( y o u r u i n e v e r y t h i n g y o u t o u c h ). 

She tried to calm herself, listening in with the silence. Her sniffles were obvious, lesser than the silence. She fumbled with her hand to turn on the sink. Warm water. 

She stared at the running water.

( y o u c o u l d b e t h a t f r e e ) 

She buried her hands in her face out of frustration, calming down was obviously going to be an issue for her. Turns out her anxiety medication didn’t help that much with depression ( t h e r e i s a n o t h e r s o l u t i o n ). 

God, she wondered if she was insane. Insane for hearing the voice that sounded the sweetest. That supplied the easiest way out of situations. Maybe Klaus felt like this with his ghosts. Although, those were ghosts. Not himself. 

She knew that no one was going to wonder where she was or how she was ( possibly Ben or Klaus, but they’d never notice her gone ). She wished for a happier family. She wished for Five back. She wi s h e d .

Wishing is a stupid solution to real problems. She needed a solution. 

She walked over to the bathtub, starting to run the water for her final bath. She felt like bubbles would be inappropriate. As she waited for the water to fill to a certain degree, she walked over to the sink and opened a drawer. 

She rapidly took out one of Allison’s hidden blow dryers ( sorry Allison ), plugging it the closest to the bathtub. 

She looked down to the close to full bathtub.

She stepped in, her uniform in all. She sank into the water, relaxing for the last time in her living life ( rare ).

She grabbed the blow dryer with her wet hand,

plunging it in. 

 

 

Upstairs, Klaus screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any depressing or suicidal thoughts, please reach out!!!


End file.
